Carter Hayes
Carter Alexander Hayes, appearing as a recurring character in Season 5 of Criminal Case, was a quasi-suspect in four cases. He also made minor appearances in four other cases in The Conspiracy. Profile 12 years of age, Carter is the son of divorced couple Gloria and Jake Hayes. He has brown eyes and short black hair. He wears a blue polo over a white shirt. There is a logo of ninja hamster on his polo. As revealed by Gloria, Carter likes animals, video games, and the Transmutators series. He is also a fan of cosplay and is a Fairview High student. Gloria said that after her divorce with Jake, he gained full custody of Carter and moved to Grimsborough. Gloria moved to Grimsborough soon after, about one month prior to the events of The Conspiracy. In his fourth quasi-suspect appearance, Carter's polo shirt is torn and has dirt on it. He also has bloodshot eyes and eye bags. Events of Criminal Case Snake in the Grass After arresting Nathan Pandit's killer, the player accompanied Gloria in finding a birthday gift for Carter in the zoo's gift shop. After finding some gifts for him, they found a DVD of CCN's "Grimsborough: A Year in Review", where a CCN reporter recapped all the year's biggest events, including a satellite falling from the sky. Cross My Heart After learning the Rocket Cow Killer's modus operandi was to kill the parents of Fairview High School students, Gloria decided to pull Carter out of school in case the serial killer began targeting the students as well. Too Cruel for School Carter made his first physical appearance in Cathy's lab during the investigation. After arresting Vicky Lopez's killer, Carter proposed his idea to catch the Rocket Cow Killer. He explained that if he and Gloria had a fake fight in front of the high school, they could lure out the serial killer. After Cathy set Gloria up with a panic button and a tracking device, Carter and Gloria got into a fake fight at the high school, which led to Gloria being kidnapped by the Rocket Cow Killer. Byte the Dust During the investigation into Ash Bison's murder, Carter stopped by the station and told the team that he was the main character of the arcade game "Double Vipers", a game where players control Ash and his gang members as they fight their way across the city. Color Me Murdered After arresting Marcus Butler's killer, Gloria alerted the team that Carter had gone missing. Thanks to Miracle Girl, Carter was found with Olive Powell at Marcus's comic studio. After Carter and Olive explained their antics, Gloria grounded Carter, who apologized for going missing. Behind These Walls Mid-investigation, Carter is discovered by Clive Bloom to be trespassing after he learned of the castle where his mother and the player were investigating the murder of Mason Bloom. Gloria then stopped Clive and his hound from harming Carter before sending him home. Trick or Treat After arresting Gregory Lynn's killer, Gloria and the player gifted Carter with a Captain Sombrero outfit to wear for Halloween, after initially being disappointed with the Mr Bunny costume his father had previously offered to him. He left to put on his new costume and thanked the player for the costume. Like a Pig to the Slaughter Mid-investigation, Carter burst into the precinct with a pig, begging the team for somewhere to hide. Jones and the player learned that he had taken the pig from the crime scene. Jake then arrived at the precinct and reprimanded his son. He then said that he would not tell Gloria about the incident if he returned the pig. Carter agreed and the two left the precinct. Breaking News After arresting Louis Leroux's killer, Gloria, Rita and the player confronted the four remaining members of Ad Astra. However, Ad Astra forced the team to retreat by keeping Carter and Jake hostage with Julia Brine's poison gas. Ad Astra then fled with Jake and Carter in tow. Running Scared After arresting Jake Hayes's killer, Jones and the player grilled Mandy about Carter's location. She confessed that Carter was in an abandoned garage near the hike and bike trail. At the garage, Jones and the player rescued Carter. Later, at the precinct, Carter was reunited with Gloria and told the team that Mandy had an accomplice. After arresting Troy Cassidy as Mandy's accomplice, Jones and the player informed Carter about Troy's arrest. Carter said that he felt a little better, but told them that he had lost the toy his father had given him in the getaway van. Jones and the player recovered the toy and returned it to Carter, who said that he would think of his father whenever he played with it. Trivia *Carter is the only non-main character to physically appear in eight districts in The Conspiracy. *Carter is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect four times. *After being rescued and taken back to the police station, Carter draws his back to hug Gloria, making him one of the few characters to do such at one point in a cutscene. Case appearances Gallery CHayesConspiracy.png|Carter, as he appeared in Too Cruel for School (Case #5 of The Conspiracy) and Color Me Murdered (Case #22 of The Conspiracy). CHayesConspiracyC245.png|Carter, as he appeared in Byte the Dust (Case #14 of The Conspiracy). CHayesConspiracyC258.png|Carter, as he appeared in Behind These Walls (Case #27 of The Conspiracy). CHayesConspiracyC272.png|Carter, as he appeared in Trick or Treat (Case #41 of The Conspiracy). CHayesConspiracyC277.png|Carter, as he appeared in Like a Pig to the Slaughter (Case #46 of The Conspiracy). CHayesConspiracyC285.png|Carter, as he appeared in Breaking News (Case #54 of The Conspiracy). CHayesConspiracyC286.png|Carter, as he appeared in Running Scared (Case #55 of The Conspiracy). Gloria-Case233-2.png|Gloria Hayes, Carter's mother. JHayesConspiracy.png|Jake Hayes, Carter's late father. DWilliamsConspiracy.png|Danny Williams, Carter's great-uncle. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Quasi-suspects